conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova Latina
Made by: M. Syarif This constructed language is used only for the authors personal use. =Setting= Nova Latina is a simplification of the Latin language by changing the inflections and additional vocabulary from Italian and Arabic. Plus, article-like endings inspired from the Japanese and the case system of Slavic languages. =Basic Grammar= Substantives Nova Latina's substantive are devided into five categories which are nouns, adjectives, adverbs, pronouns, and articles. In this language there are four cases each are: #Nominative: Subject of sentence or clause #Genitive: Ownership, to be used exactly as the English of X or X's construction #Ablative: Prepositional #Accusative: As object The following are the description: Nouns Nouns are declined according to numbers and cases. Nova Latina has two numbers, singular and plural, and four cases, nominative, genitive, ablative, and accusative. For nouns or any substantives to be declined, they are grouped into three classes, first, second, and third declension. The noun stems are classified based on the ending which are -o/-u, -a, and -e. Stem -o/-u :Nominative/Fael (s/p): -us/-i eg.: alberus/alberi :Genitive/Idafa (s/p): -i/-orum eg.: alberi/alberorum :Ablative/Magrur (s/p): -ou/-bis eg.: albero/alberobis :Accusative/Maf'ol (s/p): -um/-oi eg.: alberum/alberos Stem -a :Nominative/(s/p): -a/-e eg.: :Genitive/ (s/p): -ae/-aro eg.: :Ablative/ (s/p): -at/-abo eg.: :Accusative/ (s/p): -am/-as eg.: Stem -e :Nominative/(s/p): -e/-i eg.: :Genitive/ (s/p): -ei/-io eg.: :Ablative/ (s/p): -ei/-ibo eg.: :Accusative/ (s/p): -em/-es eg.: Adjectives :Positive: declined like nouns (every adjective either ends in -us, -a, or -e) :Comparative 1: formed by adding the word 'plus' :Comparative 2: formed by adding the suffix -ore(-e stem) :Superlative 1: formed by the word 'il plus' :Superlative 2: formed by adding the suffix -issimus Adverbs Adverbs are made by adding the feminine singular nominative/marfu forms with the suffix -mente. Pronouns The Personal Pronouns The personal pronouns are as follows: (Prepositional=Ablative=Magrur) Interrogative Pronouns Interrogative pronouns is used to ask question like: "Who/what ran over there?" But for sentences like, "Did he forced you?" or "You made that?", instead of the pronouns uses the interrogative particle 'an' when starting the sentence. The interrogative pronoun has the same forms as the relative pronoun. The Demonstrative Pronouns The demonstrative pronouns are of two kinds there are the near and far. There are two forms of the near demonstrative that are interchangeable. Far: cuellus(m.) cuella(f.) Near1: cuistus(m.) cuista(f.) Near2: The Relative Pronouns Relative Pronouns when in use are differentiated into two: 1. Same Case: It is when the noun it modifies have the same case in both clauses. The use of therelative pronoun alone would be sufficient. The position of the pronoun is free. In this type of sentence the word 'item'(too, also) is in use. ex: Clause1: La cellula facevit seam ATP(The cell made ATP) Clause2: La cellula beruit mytochondriam(The cell bears mytochondria) :Sentence: La cellula facevit seam ATP, qua beruit mytochondriam. : 2. Different case: It is when the noun it modifies have distinct cases in each clause. The relative pronoun agrees with the first clause while the second clause uses 'illus/illa'. ex: Clause1: Facevi unum aeroplanum(I made an airplane) Clause2: Il Aeroplanus volavit ante nos (The airplane flew before us) :Sentence: Facevi aeroplanum quem illus volat ante nos.(I made an airplane which flew before us.) : Articles Definite article Indefinite article The Indefinite article uses the numeral unus(one). Indeclinable marker: case marker for indeclinable nouns such as abbreviations, foreign terms/names(that havent been naturalised), etc. Such words are listed in the dictionary without the genitive and or plural inflection. The particle comes before the noun, as such: 'ASEAN'(an abreviation, fem.)=sea ASEAN, 'e-mail'(a foreign term, mas.)=seus e-mail, Jimmy Kimmel(a foreign name, mas.)=seus Jimmy Kimmel. The only exception is when such words use articles or adjectives. The markers are identical to the second and first declension endings of substantives. Verbs Verbs are classified into four categories: first, second, third and irregular conjugations. A verb has two voices (active, passive), five tenses(present, future, perfect, pluperfect, future perfect), three moods(indicative, subjunctive, imperative), two participles(active, passive), and an infinitive. The infinitive is also called the non-finite form, while the finite forms are the participles and the rest of the verb forms. Verbs when in the participial form inflect by case and number. When in finite forms they are by number, person, voice and tense. The conjugation of finite verbs are in the sequence of 1st, 2nd, 3rd person; singular, plural number. Which is: 1st singular, 2nd singular, 3rd singular, 1st plural, 2nd plural, 3rd plural. Indicative #First Conjugation Present tense: -o, -as/-asi, -at/-ati, -amus/-amos/-amo, -atis/-ate, -ant/-an/-anno Perfect tense: -avi, -avisti, -avit, -avimus, -aviste,-avirunt/-avirun/-avirunno Future tense: -abo/-ascio, -abis/ascis, -abit/ascit, abimus/ascimus, -abitis/ascitis, -abunt/ asciunt* Past Perfect tense: -aver(am,as,at,amus,atis,ant) Future perfect tense: -aver(o,is,it,imus,itis,unt) *The -sc- can be substituted with -r-, so too is the case with -b-. #Second Conjugation(Infinitive: -ere, -ure Present Active Participle: -ente Past/Passive Participle: -utus)* Present tense: -eo, -es/-esi, -et/-eti, -emus/-emos/-emo, -etis/-ete, -unt/-un/-unno Perfect tense: -evi, -evisti, -evit, -evimus, -eviste,-evirunt/-evirun/-evirunno Future tense: -ero, -eris, -erit, -erimus, -eritis, -erunt Past Perfect tense:-ever/uer(am,as,at,amus,atis,ant) Future perfect tense: - ever/uer(o,is,it,imus,itis,unt) * The verbs with infinitive -ure are declined with the -u- discarded and sometimes further added -i- in the present, and in the perfect uses -ui insted of -uvi. * The -r- in the future tense is interchangeable with -b-. #Third Conjugation ''' Present tense: -io, -is/-isi, -it/-ieti, -imus/-imos/-imo, -itis/-ite, -iunt/-iun/-iunno Perfect tense: -ivi, -ivisti, -ivit, -ivimus, -iviste, -iverunt/-ivirun/-ivirunno Future tense: -iro, -iris, -irit, -irimus, -iritis, -irunt Past Perfect tense:-iver/uer(am,as,at,amus,atis,ant) Future perfect tense: -i ver/uer(o,is,it,imus,itis,unt) Some verbs are partially irregular, that is in the perfect tense and past participle are different from the indicative/stem, they will be listed in a sequence such as this: infinitive-pres.part.-past.part. The regular ending for the perfect is -(a,e,i)v-. '''Subjunctive Mood The subjunctive mood is used to: 1. State a wish, command 2. State an assumption, supposition, or a hypothesis (uses particle: siif) 3. State a conditional sentence contrary to fact(uses particle: siif), if not, use the indicative 4. State a purpose (uses particle: utfor) 5. State a result (uses particle ut/sicthat) #First Conjugation Present tense: -aem, -aes/-aesi, -aet/-aeti, -aemus/-aemos/-aemo, -aetis/-aete, -aent/-aen/-aenno Perfect tense: habea(m,s,t,mus,tis,nt) +Past/Passive Participle Past Perfect tense: habuisse(m,s,t,mus,tis,nt) +Past/Passive Participle Future perfect tense: -avess(im,is,it,imus,itis,unt) #Second Conjugation(Infinitive: -ere, -ure Present Active Participle: -ente Past/Passive Participle: -utus)* Present tense: -eam, -eas/-easi, -eat/-eati, -eamus/-eamos/-eamo, -eatis/-eate, -eant/-ean/-eanno Perfect tense: habea(m,s,t,mus,tis,nt) +Past/Passive Participle Past Perfect tense: habuisse(m,s,t,mus,tis,nt) +Past/Passive Participle Future perfect tense: - evess/uess(o,is,it,imus,itis,unt) * The verbs with infinitive -ure are declined with the -u- discarded and sometimes further added -i- in the present, and in the perfect uses -ui insted of -uvi. * The -r- in the future tense is interchangeable with -b-. #Third Conjugation ''' Present tense: -io, -is/-isi, -it/-ieti, -imus/-imos/-imo, -itis/-ite, -iunt/-iun/-iunno Perfect tense: habea(m,s,t,mus,tis,nt) +Past/Passive Participle Past Perfect tense: habuisse(m,s,t,mus,tis,nt) +Past/Passive Participle Future perfect tense: -i vess/uess(o,is,it,imus,itis,unt) '''Passive voice Essere(in the main verbs tense, number and mood) + Main Verb(in past/passive participle) Irregular Verbs *Essere Indicative Present tense: som/sum, esi, est, estis, sunn/sunt Perfect tense: fui, fusti, fuit, fumus, fustis, furunn, furunt Future tense: ero, eris, erit, erimus, eritis, erunn/erunt Past Perfect tense: -saraver(am,as,at,amus,atis,ant) Future perfect tense: saraver(o,is,it,imus,itis,unt) *Second conjugation: Verbs ending in -cere: perfect: -xi past participle: -ctus -gere: perfect: -xi/-gi past participle: -ctus -vere: perfect: -vi past participle: -tus -uere: perfect: -ui past participle: -utus -niere perfect: -ssi past participle: -ssus *Special cases: -facere, feci, factus Prepositions All prepositions use the Ablative or Magrur case. But there are two exceptions: de and ad. 'De' uses Magrur to have the meaning 'from, and uses Idafa when it means 'of'. Ad uses Maf3ul when the meaning is the sense of motile direction and uses Magrur to have the meaning of posession, perspective, and facing a direction. circa ((Mag./Abl.): around cum/cun (Mag./Abl.): with de (Idaf./Gen.): of de (Mag./Abl.): from estra (Mag./Abl.): out of ex (Maf./Acc.): out from in (Mag./Abl.): in in (Maf./Acc.): into per (Maf./Acc.): through pos ((Maf./Acc.): after =Dictionary= Nouns :aeroplanus,-i(m.):airplane :alberus,-i(m.): tree :amica,-e(f.):friend :amicus,-i(m.):friend :attaccus,-i(m.): attack :bomba,-e(f.): bomb :cavallus,-i(m.): horse :capitanus,-i(m.): captain, chief :casa,-e(f.): house :cellula,-e(f.): cell(Bio.) :cielus,-i(m.): sky :chalifatus,-i(m): caliph :chalifatia,-e(f.): caliphate :cittase,-ati(f.): city :computratus.-i(m.): computer :crise,-i(f.): crisis :dharrata,-e(f.): atom :Il Dius(m.): the God :domus,-i(m.): dome :duce,-i(m.): leader, duke :flore,-i(m.): flower, blossom :flume,-i(m.): river :folius,-i(m.): leaf :fortia,-e(f.): force : La ~: the Force, military, police :fratellus,-i(m.): brother :fraternitate,-i(f.): fraternity :fruttus,-i(m.):fruit :gihadus,-i(m.): jihad :gladius,-i(m.): sword :hora,-e(f.): hour :idea,-e(f.): idea :ieiunius,-i(m.): fasting :ietime,-i(m.&f): orphan :igne,-i(m.): fire :issula,-e(f.): island :libertate,-i(f.): liberty :laude,-i(f.): praise :lumene,-i(m.): light :luna,-e(f.): moon :madinata,-e(f.): city :masgid,-i(m.): mosque :matre,-i(f.): mother :mella,-e(f.): honey :mense,-i(m.): month :mente, -i(f.): mind :mesuramantia,-e(f.): measurement :musulmana,-e(f.):muslima :musulmanus,-i(m.):muslim :(il)nafse,-i(m.):self :natione,-i(f.): nation, people :occlus, -i(m.): eye :omo,-meni(m.): man :pace,-i(f.): peace :patre,-i(m.): father :pisce,-i(m.): fish :la polizia,e (f.): the police :pomma,-e(f.): apple :porcus,-i(m.): pork, pig :preambula, -e(f.): preamble :rege,-i(m.): king :regina,-e(f.): queen :rosa,-e(f.): rose :rota,-e(f.): wheel :rotatione,-i(f.): rotation :Il Signore (m.): the Lord :salamata,-e(f.): salvation, peace :sale,-i(f.): salt :sanctitate/santitate, -i(f.): sanctity :sheichus,-i(m.): sheikh :sidde, -i(f.): seat :sole, -i(m.): sun :spada, -e(f.): sword :terra,-e(f.): earth, land :vale,-i(m.): valley :via,-e(f.): way, street :vita,-e(f.): life :voce,-i(f.): voice :zaitunus(m.): olive oil Adjectives :For adjectives, if the masculine and feminine forms are different, the masculine singular is written first, then the feminine singular suffix is written. :antiquus,-a: old : :bonus,-a : good :clarus,-a : clear :cortus,-a: short :deliciosus,-a: delicious :dulce: sweet :facile : easy :felice : happy :flavus,-a: yellow :fortus,-a: strong :frescius,-a: fresh :grande : great, grand :grave : heavy :hostile : hostile :iustus,-a: just :lacrimosus,-a : tearful :longus,-a: long :magnus,-a: big, great : -magiore: bigger, greater : -maximus: biggest, greatest :malus,-a : bad :mascuus,-a: macho :masculinus,-a: manly, virile :mortale : deadly :mortus,-a: dead :nativus,-a: native :nigerus,-a: black :novus,-a: new :pacicus,-a: peaceful :politicus,-a : political :proprius,-a: proper, respective :robus/rodus,-a : red :solidus,-a: solid, compact :tantus,-a: only, mere, just :lucrifere : profitable :vanus,-a : vane :verede : green :xhalalus,-a: halal :xharamus,-a: haram :xhaiius,-a: life Verbs :agere, agi, actus: to do, act :amare: to love :collegere, collexi, collectus: to collect :coquere, cocui, coctus: to cook :corrupere: to corrupt :cupire: to love :debere: to have to, to have a debt :dicere, dixi, dictus: to say : ~ de: to say about :dominare: to dominate :dormire: to sleep :ducere, duxi, ductus: to lead :edire: to eat :essere: to be :facere, feci, factus: to make :ferure: to bring, to bear :habere: to have :habitare: to dwell, live (in) :legere, lexi, lectus: to read :loquere, loqui, loquitus: to speak :luminare: to luminate :mangere: to eat, consume :memenire: to remember :mitere, missi, mittus: to send :morere, morevi, moretus: to die :noscure(-i): to know :poniere, possi, possus: to place, put :potere/posere: to be able :regere: to rule, to be king :regulare: to regulate :reminere: to remind :rotare: to rotate :salinare: salinate :sapere: to know :scribere,scribsi,scriptus: to write :tangere, tanxi, tanctus: to touch :volere: to want : : Numbers Unlike the Classical Latin language, Nova Latina applies declension to numerals just like any other adjectives. The paradigm will be based upon the declination for the numeral one, two, three, or one thousand in the Classical language. *For cardinal: #: unus, una #:dui, duae #:tres #:quattores #:cinques #:sessi (declined like a singular third declension adjective) #:sette/septe #:ottus (declined like a singular third declension adjective) #:nove #:dece For 11 to 19, it would be formed as the following: #11, 14, 19 are formed by erasing the 2 final letters of each numerals plus deces. Thus: undeces, quattordeces, noveces or noudeces #12, 13, 18 are formed by erasing the final most letter of the numeral plus deces For 20-30, it would be formed as this (follows first(f.) and second(m.) declensions): 20: viginti,-e 30: triginti,-e 40: quatraginti,-e 50: quinginti,-e 60: sessuaginti,-e 70: settuaginti,-e 80: ottaginti,-e 90: noginti,-e *For ordinal: =Example text= ... Category:Languages